Sophie Willis
Sophie jest nadpobudliwą fanką Fineasza i Ferba. W przeciwieństwie do Irvinga podziwia samych chłopców, a nie ich wynalazki. Gromadzi o nich różne informacje i robi im zdjęcia z ukrycia. Niektórzy nazywają to obsesją. Od urodzenia mieszka w Danville. Przedstawia się jako "Sophie Coffee Sugar Candy Willis". Z czasem doda do tego "Pierwsza", na wypadek, jakby jakiś jej potomek chciał mieć takie same imiona. Wygląd Kiedyś miała czarne włosy prawie sięgające barków, które najczęściej związywała w dwa kucyki. Nadal je tak związuje, jednak jej włosy są teraz o wiele dłuższe. Najczęściej sprawiają wrażenie lekko rozczochranych. Jej oczy są ciemnoniebieskie i wesołe. Często się uśmiecha, dlatego każdy, kto ją zobaczy domyśla się, że jest to bardzo urocza dziewczynka, jednak, gdy się zdenerwuje można zobaczyć niebezpieczne błyski w jej oczach. Ma aparat na zęby. Najczęściej nosi białą koszulę z czarnymi guzikami, na którą zakłada długi, czerwony żakiet lub kurtkę. Na najwyższy guzik zawiązuje dużą kokardę (najczęściej w kolorze czarnym lub czerwonym). Nosi również krótką spódniczkę w czerwone i czarne pasy. Na nogi zakłada czerwone lub czarne zakolanówki. Jej buty są najczęściej czerwone lub czarne. Gdy jest sama w domu, lubi zakładać luźne koszulki i krótkie spodenki. Często do takich ubrań dodaje jakieś nowe naszywki lub wzorki. Charakter Optymizm Sophie jest optymistką, dlatego nie lubi się smucić i przejmować problemami. Podobnie jak Fineasz, stara się dostrzegać jasne strony życia, jednak w przeciwieństwie do chłopaka, trudniej ją przekonać, że coś nie jest możliwe oraz, że sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Dziewczyna stara się pokazywać innym sytuację z dobrej strony, nawet, jeśli takiej tak naprawdę nie ma. Niektórzy myślą, że jej optymizm jest zbyt ślepy, jednak pomaga on dziewczynie w trudnych chwilach. Dziecinność Sophie jest dziecinna i co do tego nikt nie ma wątpliwości. Brakuje jej powagi i opanowania, przez co jest odrobinę denerwująca i nieznośna. Potrafi za to ukryć tą cechę, kiedy sytuacja jest krytyczna i nie ma miejsca na wygłupy, jednak nie każdy w to wierzy, ponieważ Sophie ma odrobinę inny wskaźnik powagi sytuacji. Sophie jest również widziana przez innych jako dziecinna, ponieważ bardzo lubi się bawić i wciągać do zabawy innych ludzi. Z wiekiem robi to rzadziej, ale ciągle się jej to zdarza. Niektórzy ludzie mylą jej dziecinność z głupotą i uważają, że ma niewiele w głowie. Wbrew tej opinii, jest inteligentna, tylko nie lubi dostrzegać rzeczy, które się jej nie podobają, przez co czasami po prostu je ignoruje. Z wiekiem zrobi się mimo wszystko odpowiedzialniejsza i poważniejsza, jednak nadal będzie dziecinniejsza niż wielu jej rówieśników. Łatwowierność i naiwność Trudno stwierdzić, czy Sophie jest naiwna, ponieważ czasami naprawdę łatwo ją oszukać, a w innej sytuacji jest jedyną osobą, która nie daje się nabrać. Jej naiwność często jest spowodowana tym, że jest zbyt ufna i łatwowierna w stosunku do innych ludzi. Gdy nie widzi jakiegoś wyraźnego sygnału przeciwko jakiejś osobie, stara się działać na jej korzyść. Wredni ludzie uważają ją przez tą cechę za głupią. Gdy zorientuje się, że ktoś ją paskudnie oszukał, wpada w szał i musi najpierw wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie złe myśli o kłamcy i oszuście. Niecierpliwość Prawie wszyscy wiedzą, że Sophie jest niecierpliwa, jeśli czeka na coś dobrego. Nie potrafi spokojnie usiąść i spędzić czas w inny sposób, tylko zamęcza ludzi pytaniami typu: "Ile jeszcze?", "Daleko jeszcze?", "Kiedy to zrobimy?", "Dlaczego musimy tyle czekać?" itp. Takimi pytaniami wyprowadza większość znajomych z równowagi. Wielu ludzi uważa przez to, że jest nieznośna. Nieskupianie na niczym uwagi Sophie w wielu przypadakach nie potrafi skupić na czymś uwagi, jeśli nie jest to wystarczająco ciekawe. Woli wtedy po prostu zająć się czymś innym. Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach nie kończy jakiejś myśli lub zostawia kogoś z aktualnym problemem i robi coś innego, co nie przeszkadza innym. Czasami jednak, jeśli nie znajduje innego obiektu zainteresowania, trochę za bardzo stara się zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych, co trochę im przeszkadza. Naukowa Sophie W niektórych momentach, Sophie pokazuje, że jest bardzo oczytaną dziewczyną. Znajduje w miarę logiczne wyjaśnienia i argumenty, a oprócz tego ma sporą wiedzę na wiele tematów. Najczęściej w takich momentach na jej nosie pojawiają się czarne okulary w grubych oprawkach, chociaż czasami dziewczyna sama je zakłada. Nie jest to zbyt długi stan, ponieważ już po chwili wraca dawna, marzycielska Sophie. Swoimi nagłymi wyskokami zadziwia m.in. Fineasza i Mary, ponieważ to oni bardzo dobrze znają się na takich dziedzinach jak matematyka i fizyka, przez co czasami denerwują się, gdy to Sophie jako pierwsza znajduje odpowiedź w tych dziedzinach i zabiera im te pięć minut sławy. Walka o dowództwo w zastępie ogników 46231 Sophie dołączyła do zastępu tuż przed terminem wybierania nowej zastępowej. Chciała pokonać Izabelę, jednak ona miała do pomocy wszystkie swoje koleżanki, które chciały, aby Iza dalej była ich liderką. Dziewczyny musiały zdobyć kilka odznak. Rywalizację wygrała Izabela (z drobną pomocą przyjaciółek). Sophie była załamana, ponieważ myślała, że Fineasz i Ferb polubią ją bardziej, gdy będzie lepsza od Izabeli. Po pewnym czasie pozbierała się i uczestniczyła w czynnym życiu ogników. Raz próbowała zdobyć najwięcej odznak jednego dnia, jednak miała tylko trzydzieści pięć, więc daleko jej było do rekordu Fretki. Nie startowała po raz drugi w żadnym z tych konkursów. Życie ognika Sophie uczestniczy w aktywnym życiu zastępu, gdy nie podgląda Fineasza i Ferba. Stara się zdobywać odznaki, jednak nie zawsze jej się udaje. Ma największe problemy ze zdobyciem odznak, do których potrzeba trochę cierpliwości i skupienia. Już trzy razy próbowała zdobyć odznakę przenoszenia gór (tą, którą zdobyła Izabela), jednak jej się nie udało. Teraz walczy z głównym zarządem ogników o prawo do ponownego podchodzenia do zdobycia odznaki, ponieważ wykorzystała już wszystkie próby. Pomagają jej w tym Izabela i Adyson, ponieważ są najważniejszymi ognikami w zastępie. Sophie musi zdobyć sporo nowych odznak za pierwszym razem, aby móc ponownie starać się o odznakę przenoszenia gór. Sophie zdobyła najwięcej odznak dotyczących szycia i pieczenia ze wszystkich człońkiń swojego zastępu, czym wzbudza lekką zazdrość wśród innych ogników. Co roku zimą zgłasza się do "Ognikowej Akcji Odśnieżania Podwórek Mieszkańców Danville" czyli w skrócie O.A.O.P.M.D. Szycie thumb|200px|Sophie i zrobione przez nią lalki.Sophie uwielbia szyć i przerabiać ubrania. Aby spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z Fineaszem i Ferbem, uszyła sobie lalki przypominające chłopców. W wolnym czasie przyszywa do swoich ubrań nowe elementy oraz ćwiczy wyszywanie różnych wzorów na koszulkach. Lubi pokazywać innym swoje ulepszone stroje. Pomaga Judy wyszywać na jej koszulkach różne wzory i znaki np. literę "J", dzięki czemu ubrania Judytsu wyglądają o wiele lepiej, bo wcześniej blondynce wychodziło to dosyć kiepsko. Robienie słodyczy Sophie uwielbia robić słodycze i piec ciasta. Marzy o pracy, w której będzie mogła zajmować się tym na co dzień. Lubi częstować innych swoimi wypiekami. Judy przekonała się aż zbyt dobrze o miłości Sugar do słodyczy (Zbieranie zawodników), przez co czasami nie ma ochoty próbować nowych ciastek i tortów. Czasami te hobby jest silniejsze od szycia i Sophie zaniedbuje robienie lalek podobnych do jej znajomych. Sophie chciałaby mieć w przyszłości pracę związaną z robieniem słodyczy, szyciem lub urządzaniem imprez. Moce nadprzyrodzone Panowanie nad elektrycznością thumb|left|184px|Sophie podczas używania mocyW pewnym momencie ona, Judy i Mary otrzymały moce nadprzyrodzone. Sophie ze względu na jej figlarny charakter otrzymała moc panowania nad błyskawicami i wszelkimi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Sophie lubiła się bawić tą mocą i sprawdzać swoje możliwości. W przeciwieństwie do Judy, która często musiała się skupić, aby odpowiednio użyć swojej mocy, Sophie często strzelała błyskawicami na oślep. Najczęściej ćwiczyła z Judy. Sophie zazwyczaj działa w ofensywie i stara się nie schodzić do defensywy, ponieważ wtedy o wiele gorzej sobie radzi. Po pewnym czasie utraciła te moce. Otrzymuje je ponownie w innym wymiarze, jednak tam są o wiele silniejsze, a Sophie nie musi używać specjalnych przedmiotów, aby jej używać. Jej szybkość również jest zwiększona oraz Sophie może używać mocy energii, aby błyskawicznie się przemieszczać. Po powrocie do pierwszego wymiaru nie może z nich korzystać. Relacje Irving Irving i Sophie nie przepadają za sobą, ponieważ obydwoje chcą spędzać czas z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Mieszkają na tej samej ulicy, przez co często na siebie wpadają. Sophie uważa Irvinga za fana wynalazków, a nie rodzeństwa Flynn-Fletcher, natomiast Irving myśli o Sophie jak o wariatce. Irving często jest ofiarą żartów Sophie. Zawsze udaje jej się go zaskoczyć, dzięki czemu ta zabawa nie nudzi się niebieskookiej. Czasami przesadzają podczas kłótni w ogrodzie Fineasza i Ferba, przez co mówią coś, co nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego. W takich sytuacjach Sophie próbuje wydrapać chłopakowi oczy, jednak zawsze zostaje powstrzymana przez Fineasza i Ferba. Jej niechęć w stosunku do chłopaka odrobinę zmalała, gdy jej nowym nemezis został Thomas Ross. Judy Keith Sophie uważa Judy za jedną ze swoich najepszych przyjaciółek. Często mówi do niej "Judy Woody" i śledzi to, co robi, by wiedzieć jak najwięcej o jej upodobaniach. Żałuje, że blondynka nie ma w planach dołączenia do Ogników, bo wtedy mogłaby spędzać z nią więcej czasu. Czasami Judy przeszkadza ta bliskość, bo kiedyś skrycie trochę bała się Sophie (zwłaszcza po dniu, w którym zdawało jej się, że zaraz zostanie zamordowana przez brunetkę, jednak to była tylko jej wyobrażnia). Mimo że na początku Judy bardziej tolerowała niż lubiła Sophie, w końcu też znalazła dla niej trochę sympatii i zrozumienia i teraz stara się nie przejmować dziwnymi i niespodziewanymi zachowaniami koleżanki. Blondynka jest jedną z osób, które wiedzą więcej faktów o Sophie niż jej inni znajomi, jednak nie może powiedzieć, że ją zna, ponieważ dziewczyna ma mnóstwo tajemnic. Fineasz Flynn Sophie jest pozornie zakochana w Fineaszu. Uwielbia spędzać z nim czas i średnio lubi, gdy inne dziewczyny są nim zainteresowane. Jedyną dziewczyną, której miłość do Fineasza jest akceptowana, jest Izabela. Sophie zrobiła sobie lalkę wyglądającą jak Fineasz, czym przeraziła chłopaka. Lubi chwalić się przy nim nowymi odznakami, czym denerwuje Izabelę, która wie, że Fineasz woli ją, a nie Sophie, jednak mimo wszystko nie lubi, gdy ta się do niego podwala. Chłopak lubi towarzystwo Sophie, mimo, że momentami bywa męcząca. Melisa Melisa podziwia Sophie i chciałaby być takim Ognikiem jak ona. Lubi z nią spędzać czas i oglądać, jak Sugar zdobywa odznaki. Melisa dobrze się czuje spędzając czas z Sophie, ponieważ jej starsza koleżanka jest bardzo dziecinna, co tuszuje odrobinę ich różnicę wieku. Czasami Sophie przyprowadza Melisę na spotkania zastępu Ogników, czym denerwuje Izabelę, ponieważ tamta jest odrobinę zazdrosna, że teraz Melisa podziwia Sophie, a nie ją. Sophie pomogła zdobyć Melisie odznakę za przyszywanie guzików. Mary Stuart Sophie bardzo lubi Mary i od początku nie zauważa niechęci koleżanki. Stara się jej pokazać swoje oddanie oraz wypróbowuje na niej swoje pomysły, co niestety prawie zawsze kończy się katastrofą. Sophie lubi spędzać czas z Mary, więc, podobnie jak z innymi ludźmi, nie przejmuje się, że ona tego nie lubi. Mary jest jedną z osób, które wiedzą więcej faktów o Sophie niż jej inni znajomi, jednak nie może powiedzieć, że ją zna, ponieważ dziewczyna ma mnóstwo tajemnic. Mimo że początkowo Mary ledwo tolerowała brunetkę, w końcu poczuła do niej coś w rodzaju sympatii i uznała ją za swoją koleżankę. Nazz Jefferson Stosunek Sophie do Nazz Sophie przez jakiś czas starała się poznać Nazz, jednak ciągle się mijały. Niebieskooka w końcu jednak spotkała dziewczynę. Od razu ją polubiła. Dziewczyny posiadają kilka wspólnych cech: obydwie lubią słodycze, obydwie mają aparaty na zębach oraz mają wybujałą wyobraźnię. Sophie dobrze się czuje w towarzystwie Nazz, ponieważ ona nie irytuje się, gdy brunetka zrobi coś niespodziewanego. Nazz nauczyła ją wymowy słowa "czekolada" po polsku (po tym, jak nauczyła ją tego Judy), jednak Sophie nadal nie wie, jakiego słowa dokładnie się nauczyła. Sophie zaczęła uważać Nazz za jedną z najlepszych koleżanek (zaczęła ją uważać za przyjaciółkę). Daniella Shine Stosunek Sophie do Danny Sophie od razu polubiła Danny. Podobnie jak w przypadku Nazz, Sophie chciała ją poznać, jednak ciągle się mijały. Sophie bardzo lubi szatynkę, jednak pomiędzy nimi nie było takiego zrozumienia jak między Nazz i Sophie. Sophie uważa, że Danny ma fajną fryzurę. Ostatnio Sophie postawiła sobie za cel wyprowadzenie Danielli z równowagi. Thomas Ross Stosunek Sophie do Tommy'ego Sophie naprawdę nie lubi chłopaka. Dziewczyna stara się nie przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu i jest zdenerwowana, kiedy dowiaduje się, że coraz częściej przychodzi do Fineasza i Ferba. W pewnym momencie zaczęła go darzyć większą niechęcią niż Irvinga. Przekonuje innych ludzi, że jest "hipokrytą, który przesadnie dba o bezpieczeństwo i jest po prostu głupi i irytujący". Czasami przyłącza się do żartów, które robi mu Mark. Gdy Tommy się nabierze, Sophie czuje olbrzymią satysfakcję. Prawie nigdy nie mówi na niego "Tommy", aby pokazać, że nie ma między nimi żadnej nici sympatii. Stosunek Thomasa do Sophie Thomas również nie lubi Sophie. Uważa ją za nadpobudliwą idiotkę. Początkowo próbował jej dopiec, mówiąc o niej złe rzeczy, jednak za trzecim razem Sophie po prostu rzuciła się na niego i Fineasz oraz Ferb musieli ją od niego odciągać. Po tym wydarzeniu zazwyczaj stara się jej schodzić z drogi, chociaż czasami nie wytrzymuje. Thomas uważa, że Sophie jest niebezpieczna dla otoczenia i powinno się ją gdzieś zamknąć. Irytuje go fakt, że czasami Sophie sprzymierza się z jego bratem, by mu dopiec. Jedyną rzeczą, za jaką jest jej wdzięczny jest to, że prawie nigdy nie mówi na niego "Tommy", ponieważ chłopak nie lubi tego zdrobnienia. Serie, w których występuje *'Milion na wyspie' **Zbieranie zawodników **Piłka nożna **Zadanie w ogromnej lodówce *'Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze' **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 1 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 2 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 3 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 4 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 5 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 6 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 7 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 8 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 9 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 10 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 11 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 12 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 13 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 14 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 15 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 16 **Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 17 *Adoptowana **Adoptowana/Rozdział 2 *Odcinki nienależące do żadnej serii **Normalny Dzień Galeria Inne informacje *Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest czekolada. *Jest marzycielką i lubi wyobrażać sobie różne rzeczy. *Kiedy miała 9 lat, upiła się sokiem jabłkowym. *Jej pierwotna wersja miała mieć różowe pasemka. Obecna Sophie ma czarne włosy bez pasemek, jednak w "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze" przyznaje, że chciałaby je sobie zrobić, jednak jej mama na to nie pozwala. *Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy, chociaż rzadko nosi ubrania w tym kolorze. *Zbiera i pisze biografie różnych ludzi, aby jak najwięcej o nich wiedzieć. *Znalazła sposób na przekroczenie czwartej ściany, jednak często nie pamięta o tym, że to potrafi lub, że to przed chwilą zrobiła. *Nauczyła się sztuczki, która wygląda następująco - Sophie kładzie upieczone ciasto na talerz. Talerz podrzuca w powietrze. Wymachuje na oślep nożem w powietrzu. Talerz spada na stół (jest cały), a ciasto jest ładnie pokrojone. Udało jej się to po stracie pięćdziesiątego talerza. *Jej odpowiednikiem z drugiego wymiaru jest Sophie Willis. *Nie wie, czego się boi. *Ma wysoki poziom cukru, jednak, zaskakując lekarzy, nie grozi jej cukrzyca. *Uwielbia wymyślać ludziom przezwiska. *Ma słodki głos, dzięki czemu uroczo brzmi, kiedy zaczyna śpiewać. *Lubi słuchać szybkiej muzyki. Zazwyczaj nie przepada za spokojną muzyką, jednak robi wyjątek, gdy chodzi do opery (za namową Judy). *Od kiedy poznała Judy, zrobiła się znacznie spokojniejsza i "normalniejsza", jednak niektórzy nie widzą różnicy. *Jest pierwszą osobą, której udało się odnaleźć pamiętnik Mary. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety